


One-Track Mind

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Stolen Century, TAZ Balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Lucretia copes with a century of world-hopping and a decade without her closest friends. How does she do it? With bowling and a little bit of romance, of course!





	One-Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this idea goes to http://meradorm.tumblr.com/post/174000519040/i-like-the-idea-that-lucretia-started-a-family and conversation with my friend toadscools.tumblr.com ! I recently finished Balance, so even though I'm still catching up on the other arcs I wanted to write something. I love Lucretia with all my heart, and she deserves to be happy.

While the seven members of the IPRE hopped from universe to universe, stranded for a year only to flee again, each crew member would chose a goal to work on each year. This was never a rule so much as a coping mechanism. Every planet was different, and each of the crew approached the change in their own way.

Lucretia had always been a focused individual. Back home, she had spent her lifetime learning to write what was going on around her. She saw no reason to focus on anything else. But when they arrived on that first planet populated entirely by animals that spoke no words she understood, she decided to take up drawing for a change. New world, new Lucretia. She learned how to draw every kind of animal she found.

In another cycle she would learn to draw people of all sorts. In one, she learned self-defense. In yet another, knitting. Poetry, sculpting, architecture design. She never bragged about her talents because learning these things seemed to be the natural order. Lucretia was a one-track mind that had been forced to switch focuses nearly a hundred times, and she individually mastered every one.

When the crew realized that they had perhaps reached their last world, the one where they would be able to stay, no one was ready to believe it. Lucretia picked up another hobby without putting much thought into it.

She had never tried bowling before.


End file.
